1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT (computer tomography) apparatus, which is a CT apparatus making use of X-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray CT apparatuses are widely used, for example, in the field of medicine in order to obtain cross-sectional or three-dimensional images of the interior of a test subject. In recent years, there has been increasing demand for the use of advanced diagnostic apparatuses having the ability to perform CT scans and the like in veterinary hospitals due to the influence of the “pet boom.” However, CT apparatuses intended for veterinary hospitals for use on small and medium-sized animals are not generally used at present, and currently they are substituted with CT apparatuses for use on humans. However, because CT apparatuses for use on humans are large, a dedicated X-ray irradiation chamber having a large open space is necessary in order to install such a CT apparatus. Because of this, there has been only a moderate increase in the use of CT apparatuses in veterinary hospitals.
A conventional example of an X-ray CT apparatus in which small test subjects serve as measurement objects is disclosed in Patent Citation 1. An X-ray CT apparatus having a door provided to a side surface of a housing containing an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector is disclosed in Patent Citation 1. When a CT measurement is performed on a test subject such as a small animal or the like using this CT apparatus, the door is opened to place the test subject in a specific position inside the housing, and the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector are operated to perform the CT measurement.